


【非枪同人】OWNER（AGAIN）

by Jihuang



Category: No Guns Life (Anime)
Genre: Other, 同人向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihuang/pseuds/Jihuang
Summary: 预警：同人作品，ooc有，尽力贴近原著写了，套路基本都是照着作者的模子来，反正硬汉之间打就对了。本文是赛文×派帕（小辣椒）的场合，十三依旧是主场人物，其他部分角色有出现。有剧透，动画党慎入！！写在前面的话：入了非枪之后一开始对十三蛮上头的，后来在理解了赛文那句“我的行为与那个女人无关，所有行动都是由我自己决定的” 之后，突然就被这对儿吸引住了。漫画更新里说贝琉连又搞新动作，要激活荒吐水素来控制赛文，但是十三又对赛文说你自己的委托自己实现，那么后面派帕肯定会和赛文重聚的（毕竟赛文也说只有小辣椒能对他下令，那么作为外人的荒吐水素也就是用和弦强制控制了，赛文怕是要受苦再被十三揍一顿了）但是作者更太慢了，我又等不及干脆自己产。文中预设的情景不太严谨，有漏洞的地方还请不要介意。
Relationships: Pepper/Seven
Kudos: 2





	【非枪同人】OWNER（AGAIN）

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：同人作品，ooc有，尽力贴近原著写了，套路基本都是照着作者的模子来，反正硬汉之间打就对了。本文是赛文×派帕（小辣椒）的场合，十三依旧是主场人物，其他部分角色有出现。有剧透，动画党慎入！！
> 
> 写在前面的话：入了非枪之后一开始对十三蛮上头的，后来在理解了赛文那句“我的行为与那个女人无关，所有行动都是由我自己决定的” 之后，突然就被这对儿吸引住了。漫画更新里说贝琉连又搞新动作，要激活荒吐水素来控制赛文，但是十三又对赛文说你自己的委托自己实现，那么后面派帕肯定会和赛文重聚的（毕竟赛文也说只有小辣椒能对他下令，那么作为外人的荒吐水素也就是用和弦强制控制了，赛文怕是要受苦再被十三揍一顿了）但是作者更太慢了，我又等不及干脆自己产。文中预设的情景不太严谨，有漏洞的地方还请不要介意。

时至今日，贝琉连的势力已经渗透到这座城市的方方面面，随着斯匹次卑尔根的瓦解，贝琉连的活动更是愈发猖獗。好在有复兴厅下属的扩张者对策局（EMS）的不懈努力，人类与扩张者的冲突依旧维持在一个相对稳定的状态。阿姆德斋广场上的“英雄”依旧伫立着。但事态真的能像人们祈盼的那样美好吗？一切都不得而知……

夜幕渐落了，街市上的灯火逐渐明亮起来，人群穿梭在世俗间，世界是那样地平和又喧嚣。

在某座大楼的一隅，还有一间没开灯的房间藏匿在繁华里，只有飘逸的轻屡烟色轻轻升腾，最终消失在暗寂的空气中。乾十三站在窗边，指间捏着玛丽给他卷的烟默默地抽着。他轻呼出一口烟气，按捺于心底的焦躁才能渐渐平复下去。

近期的委托也不过是帮周边小店摆平那些像苍蝇一样的闹事者，理发店门前骚扰斯卡蕾特的小混混也偶有露头。混迹于九星窟的扩张者们的活动有所收敛，但斯匹次卑尔根的残党还在坚持着……

门外突然响起了脚步声，乾十三叼着烟向门口望去，就听到门外玛丽的高喊声：“十三先生！有客人来！”

“哦！知道了！”  
他简单地应了一声，低沉的嗓音在喉咙里翻滚着，听起来就像是奏鸣的大提琴。乾十三走过去准备握住门把手，但刚碰到时，门把手就从另一侧被旋开了。

开门，就见EMS局长奥莉薇·范德贝尔梅抱着手臂站在门口面对他，身边是一群持枪的EMS警员。

乾十三轻叹了一声，松开门把手让出门口，转身去隔间冲咖啡。  
“真难得，奥莉薇，你竟然能亲自上门来——有什么事给我打电话就好。”

奥莉薇挑了下眉毛，挺起胸走进房间，颇是不见外地坐在沙发上。  
“怎么，不欢迎我吗，十三？”

“不……这倒不是……”乾十三把客人那份咖啡放在桌上，坐到她对面。“是有什么重要的事吗？还能让你亲自劳驾……”

奥莉薇端起咖啡向后靠在椅背上，右腿优雅地搭在了左腿上。她嘬了一口咖啡，说：“近期贝琉连的行动有些可疑，每天会有一辆车在固定时间离开市区。据周边居民说，他们近期总是能听到从远处传来的爆炸声。当然了，这些事本应该是由我们EMS来解决的，但是……”她正色着，笔直地注视着乾十三。“赛文又出现了。”

乾十三放下咖啡，又续了根烟。  
“赛文……吗……也难怪，贝琉连是肯定不会轻易放弃一个有价值的枪奴部队(GSU)的。”乾十三吸了口烟气，接着问：“所以，你想让我做些什么？把赛文拆了吗？”

奥莉薇的脸色有所缓和，轻轻地笑了。她竖起一根手指，摇了摇。  
“猜错了哦，十三，我可不是这次的委托人。”

“什么？”

奥莉薇向着门外唤了一句：“进来吧！”

乾十三的目光移向门口，就见一位独臂的少女走进来，粉色的短发几乎要把脸遮住。她进门，脸色不是很好，用食指蹭了蹭鼻子，阴阳怪气地露出笑脸说：“哟，好久不见啊，修理屋的乾 十 三 先 生。”

像是刻意的，她把尊称说得很重。

乾十三惊得差点没站起来。  
“派……派帕！？？”

派帕对乾十三的惊讶表现得不满，她甩过头去，轻蔑地“嘁”了一声后说：“喂喂，你那是什么态度啊……”

一旁的奥莉薇向乾十三解释着说：“派帕出院后就一直在EMS接受审讯，经过我们多方讨论，决定暂时不把她拘役。涉及到她曾经效力于贝琉连的经历……她这次将协助EMS行动，以助于我们获取更多信息。”

“我不过是个弃子罢了，想在我身上榨出点什么还真是天真呢！”派帕撇撇嘴说着，视线又转到乾十三脸上，在刹那间，她一皱眉，顿时阴沉了脸色。“真是来气，你们这些枪脑袋太令人大火了……”

几乎是不自觉地，派帕吸了吸鼻子。  
“什么‘自己做决定’啊……区区道具说什么漂亮话……”

乾十三能听出派帕在说这话的时候明显地哽咽了一下。

派帕咬着后槽牙，左拳紧握。  
“赛文，我说过的，你是属于我的东西……可恶……”她忽地昂起头，眼中颇有下定决心的光色。她面对乾十三，一字一顿地说下去：“乾十三，我要你把赛文带回到我面前。”

乾十三拿下嘴边的烟，审视着眼前看似弱不禁风的女孩，问：“这就是你的心愿吗？”

“没错。”派帕答道。“不把这家伙修理一下可没法让我解恨啊！”

“又是件棘手的事啊，不过倒是不坏……”乾十三轻笑一声，弹了弹烟灰，站起身。“我知道了，交给我吧。”

十几分钟后，乾十三站在窗边看着奥莉薇和派帕上车离开。他吐了一口烟，低声说：“哼，目标人和委托人居然身份互换了吗……有意思。”

轻薄的烟气伴着残存的咖啡香消匿在空中。

……

……

战争，战争，无休止的战争。终日生存在枪林弹雨中，沐浴着鲜血与硝烟迎来又一个轮回的朝阳。

如同诅咒。

忘记了，完全忘记了作为人类(肉身)时的事，那些被称作“美味”的希望(食物)都劣化成药片的苦涩咽入身躯。死亡？无所谓，只要这副躯体还一息尚存，就要榨干血肉去献出最后一发子弹。

贵，腐，啊！这身躯早已同灵魂一起腐化得麻木了。

“我”是谁？

是“道具”。

我是这样被教授的，也是这样认定的。如同物件，用之即弃。

甚至连使用者(枪手)的脸都记不住。但这不重要，只因我是“道具”，只要能被“使用”，那便是我的“意义”。

可是啊，可是啊，我似乎依稀记得，有个女孩……

她竟然对我说：“你也缺了什么东西吧？”。

缺了什么呢？究竟是什么？我从心底渴求答案，但理智却又时刻刺痛我的神经。

“你只需听从枪手的命令，遵从枪手的行动。”

可是，需要做出行动的人，是“我”。

从那时起，我便告诉自己：让她站在身后吧，去决定一切，去扣动扳机。

只因她也缺少了什么东西，只因她同我一样，狂妄得迷茫。

……

“喂！喂——少年！你去哪啊！”  
玛丽匆匆拽上衣服带上门，快步追了出去，此时荒土铁朗的身影几乎要消失在走廊里。

“玛丽！你别跟来！”  
铁朗刹了一个回身步朝玛丽喊了一句，但没想到玛丽突然直冲了过来。好在铁朗及时闪身躲开，要不然两人就撞一块了。

“少年你真是，究竟发生了什么事啊，十三先生也是，大清早的不打一声招呼就消失了。”

“贝琉连，是贝琉连。”铁朗深喘着说话，前行的步子依旧不停。“我听到了他们的谈话，贝琉连又放出了赛文进行功能测试的实验，我怀疑这可能和‘和弦’有关。而EMS则委托十三先生去探查——我有点担心他。”

玛丽听他这么一说，脸色也凝重起来。“那可不能坐视不管——但少年你也得答应我不能乱来，那么我们走。”她拉住铁朗的手腕，拽着他就跑。

目标车辆出了市区就一直向西驶去，周边的建筑开始稀疏起来，但眼前那辆掀起尘土的箱货车没有丝毫要停的意思。乾十三乘着一辆计程车尾随其后，跟得不紧不慢，尽量不引人耳目。

在目视那辆厢货车驶入一座废弃工厂时，乾十三下了车。眼前这座化工厂看起来没什么特别之处，地上的积尘和腐朽的大门预示着这里常年无人问津。

而就在乾十三打算进去一探究竟时，工厂内忽地传出一声巨响，紧接着就见一道带有巨大能量的光波直冲云霄。

“这家伙……”  
乾十三掐了烟扔掉烟头，快步从侧面围墙绕了进去。

突如其来的爆炸打了贝琉连实验员们个措手不及，被强制控制的GSU突然暴走，在掀翻厢货车之后竟然还从那枪头中射出一发子弹。在一段解除后，赛文开始了狂暴的无差别攻击。

“喂喂，怎么会这样啊！！”  
“糟了，这可怎么办？！”  
“快紧急回收，紧急回收！”  
“上头的人究竟在做什么啊！！”  
“……”

不受控制的赛文狂吼着大肆破坏周边的一切可视之物，从掌中枪口射出的弹丸甚至可以轻松将楼体轰碎——就像是在发泄着什么，如同闸水泄洪一般翻涌不止。

……

“容克·浮士德！！”

从侧面冲击而来的炮弹直接打在赛文身上将他轰飞，乾十三从硝烟中走出来，掌枪中的空弹壳乒乓地落在地上。

“我说你啊，赛文，该让我说你些什么好呢？”他从容不迫地说着，还点了根烟。“我想，这可能是小孩子的‘冥顽不灵’吧！”他看着赛文从废墟中站起来，接着说道：“是该说你毫无长进呢，还是说你就满足于此？你也许甘愿做一个‘道具’，但仅仅就是这样吗？嗯？来说说看吧，赛文，我听着呢。”

从沙鹰枪头喉中翻滚出的低吼声震动着在场每一个人的鼓膜，但乾十三并不介意。他就站在原地看着赛文像辆重型卡车一样冲过来，悠闲地吸尽最后一口烟，将子弹塞进弹巢。

“唔，不想谈？那行吧……”他后撤半步架式，左手一滑滚动右掌转轮，啪地一声扣停，抬臂收拳，子弹上膛。“那就，过会儿再谈！”

猛拳一挥，重炮破拳而出！

见乾十三攻势来袭，赛文收掌转腕，掌面变为炮孔，上推送掌，直接将来炮击偏。

黑切·浮士德！！

一发重弹打歪，击打的冲击波刹那间化为巨浪掀翻了周边的废墟。碎石在翻滚，乾十三借着烟尘调整下次预备进攻的方向。

同为强大的GSU，单体实力几乎不相上下，但究竟怎样将其战斗实力发挥到极致，还是一个未知数。

攻击确认，根据迎击规定，战斗模式，限定启动。

从赛文口中传出的程序音冷酷得不带任何感情，这机械女声的录入不知出自谁之口，但单纯的声调也不免令人听了感到抵触。乾十三紧盯目标，压低重心看准时机，就在赛文收身的刹那，他冲了过去。

一记有力的上勾拳虚擦过赛文的下颌，乾十三反手就是一个直拳冲击。赛文横臂硬生生接下，侧转抽身收手，掌中射出的子弹就如暴风骤雨般急剧喷溅。这攻势在乾十三看来还算能扛，痛觉屏蔽拉满，后撤虚步转身鞭腿砸在赛文胸前，直接将他逼退几步。

赛文踉跄了几步站稳，胸前皮膜组织凹陷，但并无大碍。乾十三趁着难得的空闲又点上一支烟，狠狠地吸上一口逼迫自己冷静。奇怪，似乎有哪里不对？

乾十三把视觉重心转移到赛文的动作细节上，竟发现他活动得有些僵硬。而从刚才起赛文就在不停地低吼，根本没有任何可以交流的余地，就连迎击动作也是稍有迟滞……

“赛文，你……难不成真的把自己交给程序了吗……”乾十三暗下用力地嚼了一下烟嘴。“哼，难怪让‘那位委托人’那么生气呢……”

他稍稍弓了弓身，背后如翼般的肋齿划破衣料张开，从中升起的巨大扳机与辅助触顿时将他的身形扩大了一倍。乾十三低喝一声，全身器械顿时轰鸣起来。

“战斗模式，启动！！”

电光火石间，两俱庞大的人形兵器冲撞在一起。赛文右手改变形态化作重炮，在乾十三疏神之间瞬发席卷冲出。

暴风·浮士德！！

乾十三牺牲右肩受击，压握赛文的手腕，借式绕到他身侧卡他肩关节，再全身发力，一个转身直接将赛文扔了出去。

躲在废墟间的贝琉连试验员正窥探着他们的战斗，而赛文从瓦砾间爬起，怒吼声响彻云霄。

赶到化工厂的铁朗和玛丽被这吼声震得心慌不已，就在铁朗踏入化工厂的瞬间，一股奇怪的波频让他感觉到了异样。

“这……这是……！！！”铁朗下意识地摸了摸喉咙，那种感觉有些熟悉。“糟了！十三先生有危险！”说着，他就冲了进去。

“诶喂！少年——”

……

乾十三没下重手，于是赛文又站了起来。通过几次接触，乾十三大概摸清了其中的猫腻，但他不敢断定。直到他看到了……

赛文垂着双手站起，如同被操控的机械一般，全身轰鸣作响。就在这时，他身后的扳机竟然开始升起，一个更加巨大的装置出现了。

压缩构造体·二段解放

不知为何，乾十三心中顿时生出一股炙灼的愤怒，他的气缸都在嘶吼，战斗程序几乎要覆盖意识。但他极力控制着自己，直接将烟草用力地咬在嘴里。

“虽然我很不想跟你打，但是啊，没想到你会在没有枪手的情况下解放二段……该说你开窍了吗，赛文？……可别让我往坏处想啊！”

乾十三后踱着步拉开攻击距离，不敢贸然进攻。而赛文突然咆哮起来，如同哀鸣。

“十三先生！十三先生！”  
荒土铁朗的声音突然从旁边的建筑上传了过来，乾十三循声望去，不由得一惊。

“铁朗！？是什么时候……”

而铁朗顾不上那么多，几乎探出大半个身体向乾十三大喊：“十三先生！是‘和弦’！！有人在用和弦控制赛文！！”

“什！？……”  
来不及反应，在赛文的怒吼声中夹杂着一阵诡异的波频让乾十三感到震耳欲聋。他的意识在被剥离，身体逐渐变得轻浮起来。

直到他被一道白光淹没。

……

当乾十三回过神时，发现自己站在一片熟悉又陌生的城镇中。春风袭过，满眼的蒲公英绒如雪一般洋洋洒洒地飞舞在天际。

“糟了！”几乎是下意识地，乾十三捂住了自己的枪口。“真是要命，如果吸进去就完蛋了……这可比水还糟啊，这些带着绒毛的种子……”

这飞舞的绒毛是如此得纯洁又安逸，静静地随着轻风流淌。在静默中竟让人心生安逸。就如同这绒花般，一个男人的声音流淌进了乾十三的心。

“蒲公英满天飞舞的样子，真想让你也看看啊，搭档。”

那个男人……那个他熟悉的，依赖的，甚至祈盼的人……乾十三想去追随这个声音，但转过身，另一个冰冷的声音却告诉他。

你不是为安逸而生的。

再一回神，身边一片火海。

你是为战争而生的。

那个声音机械，单调，如死亡一般冰冷。耳边充斥着只有枪弹声与爆炸声。

就在这时，一个全副武装的敌人大喊着冲了上来。几乎是下意识地，乾十三挥动手臂一发炮击拳，把敌人连同地面都一起轰炸得四分五裂。

“这……”乾十三看着自己抽动的手指，这种身体支配感竟然有一种虚假感。又是一个扑过来的敌人，他也是几乎遵循着本能去迎击，直到扑过来的敌人越来越多，越来越多。

敌人们钳住了他强壮的双腿，控制住了他坚实的手臂，将他的身躯压弯，将枪头按低。在不经意间，他们变成了锁链，将乾十三紧紧地缚在了原地。

他跪在地上，动弹不得。

他依稀听到，车辆轰鸣。

他似乎听见那个坚强的男人，微笑着，也哭着，对他说对不起。

……

啊啊，该道歉的人，是我吧……

……

你想起来了吗？那个声音对他说。你应该想起来的，你的使命，你的归宿，你存在的“意义”。没关系的，十三号机，我知道在这场旅途中有诸多变数，我可以理解你的“背叛”，不过这没关系，所有“齿轮”都将回归他的正轨。

乾十三感觉到身体在逐渐变沉，意识犹如胶水一般黏腻得粘连不清。这声音就像是在引诱他，引诱他前行。

我知道你很累了，迄今为止你做得都很好，大家都看在眼里了，你是最优秀的十三号机。

力量，在消失。

所以，睡吧，十三号机，你可以休息了。不用再考虑这繁复世界的人情世故，不用考虑其他人的感受。放松吧，放松吧，睡吧……

意识变得模糊了……

安心吧，安心吧，为战争创造出的“齿轮”啊，交出你的“扳机”，让你的生命重新拾回光彩的“意义”吧！

像是一具断线的人偶，乾十三，不，十三号机的头低垂了下去。

那声音从黑暗中走出，站在他的背后，右手握住了他的扳机。

于是那声音说：就让世界再次为强大的枪奴部队(GSU)瞩目！

冰冷的声音浸透了世界，扣动了扳机。

……

……

然而，什么也没有发生。

一时间，那个声音竟然慌了神——他扣不动扳机。

这！这怎么会！！……

“所以，你说完了吗？”乾十三抬起头，活动了下脖子。“抱歉，因为太无聊了所以就睡着了呢——你演讲稿念完了吗？”

那声音忽地退远：你……不可能！你怎么会不受控制！！怎么可能！！

“喂喂，会使用和弦的可不止你一个小鬼头啊！”乾十三悠闲着说着，慢慢支撑着站起身来。捆绑在他身上的锁链发出了哀鸣，在他用力瞬间就崩裂开来。“有个人可是比你还会用呢，呵，为此我可是吃了不少苦头！”

那个声音惊奇地发现，乾十三手上竟握着一把左轮枪。

“而且啊，我这人不太喜欢别人摸我扳机呢！”他举起手中的枪，对准了那声音的来源。“你说是吧，铁朗？”

“嗯，是啊，十三先生。自己的命运得由自己决定才行。”  
那是荒土铁朗。是他的朋友，他的同伴，他的共行者，正如同他那沾满了血汗与沙尘的扳机一般，此时此刻，正伫立于此，坚定不移。

乾十三摁下左轮的保险，扣动了扳机。

刹那间，爆裂的枪声划破天际。

……

在意识回归身体的瞬间，乾十三依靠程序反应防住了赛文袭来的一击。他发现自己的上身正燃着火，在硝烟间还能闻到肌肉纤维的焦糊味。但周围的状况更是惨烈，看看就知道了。

当然，他在战斗中还不忘顾及一下同伴的安危。

“铁朗！你怎么样！”

“……我没事，十三先生！”

乾十三的视觉网捕捉到了荒土铁朗的位置，在看到铁朗被玛丽支撑着躲进了承重墙后，他松了一口气。

面前赛文的行动时缓时急，就像在对抗着和弦的控制。乾十三深吸一口气，对他大喊。

“你难道就这样妥协了吗！？你这就甘愿把自己交付给别人了吗！？你还记得自己说过的话吗！？回答我！赛文！！”

赛文仰天放声咆哮，双手不住地抓挠自己的枪头。他的身体都在颤抖，意识的抵抗几乎要竭尽全力。

“这样才对。”乾十三后撤一步，抬拳起式。“这下我得认真完成委托啊。毕竟……子弹(心愿)已经上膛了啊！！”

这一拳，惊天动地。

“容克·浮士德！！！”

炮击冲出的光几乎覆盖了这世间的万物，当鸣响落寂，只剩下漂游的烟尘还在诉说着发生的一切。

赛文受损严重，系统强制终止了他的战斗行动，现在就算是和弦从旁干预，也不能让他继续战斗了。

但他依旧努力地用手臂支撑着身体，想要站起来。

乾十三点上一根烟，走了过去。  
“我说你啊，赛文。耍小孩脾气也适可而止吧，毕竟像我们这样的身体可是不好修啊……”

赛文半跪在地上，肩膀颤抖不止。  
“即使……是这样……我……”他的声音沙哑不已，看起来几乎要说不出话。“我也，不想……输给你……”

他几乎是用尽了全力带动手臂挥动拳头，而就在乾十三面前，他停住了。

激昂的风划过粉色短发少女的脸。  
在风中，她的右臂是空的。

赛文看着眼前的人，身体完全脱力，跪了下去。

“你可真是让我失望啊，赛文。”派帕昂着头居高临下地看着赛文。“即使这样也是所谓的‘自己所做的决定’吗？你真好意思说啊，赛文……”

赛文张了张嘴，但终究还是没发出声音。

派帕向前猛冲一步，单手扼住了赛文的喉咙。

“你被别人扣动了扳机吧！！那你也不过如此啊！！说什么只听我的命令，不过是一个人人都能使用的‘道具’罢了！谁是你的枪手根本不重要吧！！赛文！！”  
她几乎是在咆哮着，愤怒与不甘通通发泄在了赛文身上。她的左手用力地扼着，用力过度几乎要脱力，她感觉自己快要抓不住他了，快要，抓不住同这世界维系的锁链了。

最终，她的手还是滑了下来，瘫跪在赛文面前。

“开什么玩笑啊……”她哽咽着，狠狠地吸了下鼻子。“就仅仅因为……我失去了右臂这种理由，就把我抛弃了吗……明明好不容易才找到的……”

她遮住脸，遮住落下的眼泪。

“我可什么都不剩了啊……”

空气静静地流淌，烟尘缄默着落在这片大地上。

“……呐……派帕……”赛文嘶哑的声音几乎要听不清，但他还是一字一顿地说着。“我想吃……糖……可以……吗？”

派帕惊愕地抬起头，眼角还泛着泪花。她抹了把眼泪，嗤笑了一声，喃喃着说。  
“哼，过期了我可不管。”

她有些别扭地从兜里拿出一根棒棒糖，用嘴撕咬开包装，递给了赛文。派帕看着赛文那狼狈的样子，不禁苦笑。

“真是，你那是什么表情啊……一副快哭了的样子……我可不需要你怜悯。”

赛文含住糖，竟如释重负般地松了口气。派帕看着赛文，看着他慢慢说。

“我感觉自己做了一个很长的梦……但究竟梦到了什么，我不知道。只是依稀记得有炮火和硝烟……那些人和物……都记不清了。不过啊，是派帕把我从梦中叫醒的……所以，我只听派帕的命令。只做，派帕的道具。”

派帕瞪大了双眼，赛文的话让几乎她感到窒息。

“你……”

“左手，也是可以扣动扳机的。”  
面对派帕，赛文是这样说的。

……

乾十三在旁边默默地看着，指间的烟几乎要燃尽。听到有脚步声过来，他转过头看去。

“哦？是你啊，库洛然。工作结束了吗？”

EMS工作部队组长库洛然·冯·沃尔夫踏着石块走过来，在说话间扶了扶眼镜。  
“托你的福，倒是有不少麻烦事等着EMS来解决。周边贝琉连的爪牙都被控制起来了，就让他们等着上审判庭吧。倒是你，要是再搞出这么大动静就别想开脱责任。”

乾十三看了看对面那两人，捏着烟蒂轻轻耸了耸肩。  
“那当然，我可是守法的好公民。”

……

几天后，一个温暖的傍晚。

乾十三照例站在事务所窗边抽烟，他答应了铁朗他们过会儿去房东那里吃饭，但现在，他还得等一会。

突然，“哐”地一记开门声一下子震掉了他烟上的烟灰。

派帕走进来，身后还跟着赛文。

“真是没什么变化，还是老样子空空荡荡的啊！”派帕像第一次到这里那样环视着这个房间，但这次倒是更加熟练地倚靠在沙发边。

“哟，看到你这么精神……”乾十三瞥了一眼派帕身后的赛文。“看来你恢复得不错。”

派帕抖着肩，轻笑了一声走过去，直接就往乾十三身上贴。她用手指划着乾十三的下巴，脸几乎要碰上去。

“我说你啊，真是越来越吸引我了呢！果然用左轮的男人就是浪漫啊，我很喜欢你哦～”

“嘶……”乾十三的视线不经意地在派帕胸前一扫，立刻移开了视线。

他脸红得感觉气缸都在喷热浪。

“嗯……不说这个……”乾十三尽力把目光放在派帕残缺的右臂上。“话说我之前就想问，你的手……”

“啊。”派帕撤开，看了看自己的手臂。“这个啊。我无法适应扩张体的改造才接受的枪手改造。但现在有没有右手都无所谓了。”她自信地一笑，朝身后指了指。“毕竟已经有了这家伙呀！”

站在角落里的赛文身体一震，有所触动。

“原来是这样……”乾十三捏着烟，轻轻吸了一口。

“哼，不过你可别想轻松了。虽然工作的主家变了，EMS那帮人也不会轻易让我们活动得频繁，但是我们的工作还是没变。”派帕掐着腰，昂起了脸。“简而言之就是同行啦同行！在工作方面我和赛文可是不会输给你的！”

“哦？那我可要担心失业问题了！”

“走着瞧吧，乾十三！”派帕向赛文一招手。“走了！”

乾十三看着渐渐关上的房门，释然地吐出一口烟气。

派帕站在楼宇间晒着太阳，神情放松下来。赛文悄悄拽了拽她的衣角，轻声问。  
“派帕……接下来我们该怎么办呢？”

她回答：“走一步看一步吧，贝琉连是不会就此罢休的。EMS说会提供庇护，但究竟会什么时候反水也说不定——还得靠自己。”

巨大的枪头低垂下来，看着身边的少女：“嗯。如果有人想伤害你，我就把他们通通打趴！”

“你啊……”派帕拍了拍赛文的手臂，轻轻地笑了。

“你真是我存在(维系)于此世的意义(锁链)啊。”

……

乾十三看着落日卧进楼间，枪头上逐渐蒙上一层暮色。一根烟抽完了，他下意识地摸了一下兜准备续烟。

“嗯？”他在兜里摸到了个奇怪的东西。“是什么时候……”

他从兜里拿出一根棒棒糖。

“这丫头……”  
他这么说着，撕开了包装。借着微光，他看清了糖纸上的字。

谢谢。

他把棒棒糖含在嘴里，望着窗外，轻轻说。  
“小鬼也是要变成大人的啊……”

End


End file.
